


The Lioness and the Deer

by 4Kennedy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bondage, Community: femslash100, F/F, Power Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cersei's grief needs an outlet. Written for drabbletag on lj, prompt was 'grief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lioness and the Deer

At the knock on the door, Cersei braced herself. With her chin raised and her shoulders squared she called for them to come in. Margeary entered her chambers, followed closely by two guards. 

“Your Grace,” Margeary greeted her with a small curtsy and a smile.

Cersei didn’t look at Margeary when she ordered her men, “Chain her to the bed post.” 

The snapping of the chains signaled Cersei that Margeary was where she wanted her to be. “Leave us alone,” she instructed the guards and added, “And whatever you hear, do not come in.”

When the guards had left, Cersei slowly approached Margeary. The grief over her son’s death rose with every step she made. Her brother had killed her son, she was sure of it. She wanted to squeeze the life out of Tyrion with her own hands, but that comfort was denied her. He would get a trial so her grief needed another outlet.  
Margeary was standing with her back to her, facing the bed, slightly bent. Cersei took hold of Margeary’s hips, pulling her further away from the bed so that she had to bend more, restricted by the chains.

“Your Grace?” There was fear and uncertainty in Margeary’s voice.

Cersei shoved Margeary’s dress upwards until her ass lay free. “My family owes you a wedding night.” She pushed her own robe apart to reveal a wooden cock strapped to her. Cersei pressed herself against Margeary’s behind. “A Lannister always pays his debts.”

The End


End file.
